


Rearrange Our Life

by deliciousshame



Series: AoKuro Week 2015 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week, AoKuro Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone should stop Tetsu from dating. Every single person he picks is awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rearrange Our Life

His name is Yamada, he plays in a no name team from some university, he’s okay-looking, maybe, if you’re feeling generous, and he’s an asshole. How can Tetsu be dating this jerk, Daiki has no idea. He’s just so… He’s rude. He was calling Tetsu by his first name way too soon. He’s always touching him, an arm around his waist or a hand on his shoulder. He shows up late and he’s always so careless and sometimes he looks at Tetsu like no one else matter. Everything this guy does rub Daiki the wrong way. He wanted to punch his stupid face within seconds of being in his presence. People are always surprised when he tells them how much he hates the guy, except Satsuki, who just went “Oh, Dai-chan” like that made sense. 

Tetsu decided to start dating when he went to university, fine. He broke Satsuki’s heart, Daiki’s still a bit pissed at him because of that, but it was a long time coming, she’ll get over him and find someone who will appreciate her. He’s better, if he knows what’s good for him. 

So Tetsu starts dating, except he has the. worst. taste. ever. And that’s coming from him, who fully admits his type isn’t personality, it’s breast size. 

There was this guy who was in Tetsu’s class. Never met the guy, they broke up after like two weeks. The guy hated basketball. Hated it with a passion, wouldn’t come watch games, tried to dissuade Tetsu from going to practice. Daiki is surprised it even lasted that long. What the fuck do you talk about with someone inhuman enough to hate basket? 

Maybe they just had sex all the time. Fuck that asshole. 

Then there was this girl who was a friend of Seirin’s coach. Tetsu is dumb. He should have heard the alarms ring before that. That girl was as crazy bossy as her, seriously, constant demands. They lasted for one week and a half. Ordering Tetsu around is a bad idea. 

He went on a few dates after that, where did he found all those people anyway? Daiki can understand wanting to date Tetsu, he’s great, so maybe they just threw themselves at him and it stuck. 

Nothing came out of those until he met Mori. She was a year older. She was pretty (she had a big rack). She wanted to be an elementary school teacher. She was intelligent and kind and she liked basketball all right. 

That’s mostly what people told Daiki about her. He didn’t talk to her much. He found her too goody two-shoes, either annoying or boring. 

He’s not really sure why they broke up. One day they were happily dating, the other one Tetsu was even more closed off than he usually is. No one from their group of friends ever heard about her again. He stayed single for a long time after that, until he started dating major asshole Yamada. What does Tetsu see in that guy? He could have been dating Satsuki, or Kise, or Kagami, who are all less terrible. Not great, but less terrible. Daiki could also beat the shit out of Kise and Kagami if they hurt Tetsu, no problem. Not that he couldn’t take on Yamada. The guy would fold after one hit. Maybe he should do it. Tetsu would get how much of a loser he’s dating when he can’t take one stupid punch.

“On a scale of one to ten, how angry do you think Tetsu would be if I punched Yamada?”

Midorima pushes his glasses up his nose. “Twelve.”

Yeah, he should have known Midorima would be useless. “That’s not helpful.”

“Hitting someone without provocation rarely is.”

“That guy’s whole existence is provocation.”

“Why?”

“Eh?”

“Maybe you should think carefully about why exactly you’re this annoyed.”

What is Midorima on about? Cryptic little shit. “There’s no deep reason. This guy just rubs me the wrong way.”

Midorima sighs. “You’re useless. I’m leaving.”

“Hey, we’re not done with our game!”

“You're too exasperating. I should have known this day would be bad. Cancers are ranked nine today.”

Just before he disappears, Midorima adds. “If you figure it out, do something about it today. Virgos are ranked first.”

So. Midorima is gone and he left him homework: listing all the ways in which Yamada is terrible. That’s easy. From the first moment he met him he knew he was bad news. Hell, even before that, just the way Tetsu talked about him made him want to hit someone. 

He might have felt the same way about Tetsu’s other exes. It’s not his fault Tetsu has horrible tastes. Yamada is the worst thought. That guy. 

Some of them were… less bad. Maybe. Maybe wanting to hit them was an overreaction. Daiki isn’t that violent normally. Tetsu just does these things to him.

Wait. Wait. What was that. Why this did just became about Tetsu himself and not his exes? 

Daiki takes out his phone and calls a familiar number. “Satsuki.”

“Dai-chan, hi!”

“Satsuki, do I like Tetsu?”

“Dai-chan! You finally got it! I’m so proud of you!”

Oh shit. That’s not good. “It was that obvious?”

Satsuki’s voice sounds apologetic. “I’m sorry, but yes. Everybody knows, except Tetsu-kun.”

“And you didn’t think I’d like to know?!” He’s not good with these things! Satsuki is supposed to have his back!

“I can’t be holding your hand all your life, Dai-chan. You have to figure these things out by yourself, which you did!” Daiki is not telling her about Midorima. “Now you just have to do something about it, since Tetsu-kun already rejected my heartfelt advances.”

“Satsuki, isn’t that way too fast? I just found out I liked him! Give me time!”

“There’s no time like the present! This thing between you two has been going on for too long already. His last boyfriend is so much like you, Ki-chan wanted to lock you both in a room and be done with it.”

“I am nothing like that jerk!”

“Dai-chan, you hate him because he’s like you but he’s the one dating Tetsu-kun. Please realise this much.”

Daiki is going to end this phone call before he gets more mortal wounds. “You’re insane. I’m hanging up.”

“Wait, Dai-cha-“

Daiki stares at the wall, wondering if hitting his head repeatedly against it would take care of things. What is he doing with this mess he got himself in? How dense can he fucking be that even _Midorima_ noticed before he did? Midorima, the only guy on the planet who didn't know that Satsuki was in love with Tetsu? 

He can’t even argue that he’s wrong. Now that he’s aware of it, he can’t deny it. He understands why he did so many stupid things now. He has to do something about it. Midorima and Satsuki both insisted he takes care of it today. They’ve just shown they’re much smarter than him. He’ll listen, for once in his life.

Ring, ring, oh shit he’s answering. “Hello.”

“Tetsu, break up with that asshole already and go out with me.”

“… Aomine-kun?”

Fuck. Fuck. He should have thought this through. 

Might as well roll with it now. “You heard me.”

“This is rather sudden.”

“I’ve been told it’s not. Our friends want me to get this over with.”

“I don’t feel that’s a good reason to ask someone out.”

“How about I like you? Okay, I’ve just found out, but it’s true!”

“You don’t inspire much confidence. How lucky for you I don’t need convincing.”

“Really? You’re saying yes?”

“Do you know why Mori-san and I broke up?”

The abrupt change of subject throws him off a little, but it doesn’t seem like the right time to argue with Tetsu. “No idea.”

“She told me she wasn’t going to be my second choice, and that I should be honest with myself and admit you were the one I wanted to date. I didn’t take it very well.”

“Oh.” What the hell is he supposed to say to that?

“The first time Kagami-kun met my last boyfriend, he straight up told me he was a lot like you. I ignored him, just like I ignored everyone else after him. I didn’t want to see it. But I knew. I’ve known since Teikou. It was always you.”

Holy fuck. “I. I mean. I couldn’t say that I’ve known for this long, cause that’d be a pretty obvious lie, but. You were always special. To me.

Also I hated every single person you dated, ever.”

“No one could hate Mori-san.”

“Well, she was the best of the lot, but she was boring. You’re not boring.”

“Thank you.”

“So, you’re leaving that guy, right? 

“I will.”

“Great. Call me back when it’s done, we’ll go celebrate.”

“Is our first date really going to be at a cheap bar?”

“Eh, I guess we can go to a good one. You’re worth it.”


End file.
